


Beauty

by Moonwanderer



Series: Sherlock ABC [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship/Love, Gen, Random & Short, beautiful things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: John is a simple man, fascinated by beauty, and Sherlock is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as friendship, bromance, or romance, as You wish.
> 
> "B" as Beauty.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Sherlock is beautiful, the most beautiful thing John has ever encountered.

His body is beauty- long legs and thighs, slender hips, white neck, and sharp cheekbones. His eyes are the world- unique in colour and shape, a pair of gems to be found in no other place in the universe. His hair has the softest strands, his head the noblest poise, gaze the sharpest glare.

His voice is beautiful- a deep, low rumble in the tones of rich bariton no one possessed before. John likes to hear him ramble, to hear him whisper, deduct. He loves the way Sherlock says his name, how his lips form this simple syllable- the strongest spell John has ever felt falling upon him. When John puts his palm flat against his body as the other speaks, even through the fabric of shirt and coat, he feels the words vibrating deep inside his chest, like thunder.

His mind is beauty itself, as close to perfection as a mortal thing can be. Fast and sharp and clear, thoughts neatly organized. A castle, a sanctum for things too complicated for John to understand.

His heart is beautiful, such a fragile thing it has to be hidden so the world won’t break it. Sherlock keeps his heart locked away, in a chest of bones and facts, in the grasp of shaking fingers. But John has a key to the chest, a right to hold the fluttering treasure in his firm hands, and determination to keep it safe till the end of times.

Many confuse pretty with beauty, but the difference is loud and clear.

If you have something pretty, you want to own it, to show it to the world, test and enjoy to its fullest. You use it more and more till it breaks, loses its value, till its shine fades away. But if you find something beautiful, you treasure it, you hold it in your heart. That’s why beauty lives on while pretty things fade.

John loves Sherlock not for the looks, the cheap outside, but for his whole,- body, heart, and mind- beautiful self.

No one seems to understand, but it really doesn’t matter what kind of love he feels, John is a simple man, simply fascinated by beauty he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
